


Space Pods & Police Trucks

by fyeahhargitay



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Double Agents, F/F, First Time, Gay, Girl Power, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hurt Alex Danvers, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alex Danvers, POV Lesbian Character, Police, Protective Alex Danvers, Top Olivia Benson, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahhargitay/pseuds/fyeahhargitay
Summary: She's intrepid, sincere, dedicated and perhaps a little too harsh. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with her position. Born and grew up in a needy family in a poor port, she lived without worry until she was about 16 years old, but at that point things changed.  Powerless to change the past, she now works on helping people. By doing so, she hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find significant other she has never had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Olivia POV:**

"Alex Danvers, you are under arrest for the robbery, taking place at Kila's Jewellery store. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

I recited the Miranda rights so often, I didn't realize I was still talking when the young girl I had just cuffed began wailing at the top of her lungs, trying to kick and wriggle out of my grasp.

"LET ME GO OLIVIA, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. LET ME GO, PLEASE" was all she kept crying, over and over again.

It wasn't the first time I had arrested Alex Danvers. That's how she knew my name. Usually, perps called me Detective Benson, but she was different. Her family were one those families that always seemed to be in some sort of trouble with the law. Her brother, Kyran, was doing a stint in Rykers for Armed Robbery, her father, Jeremiah was killed by a gang-banger, and her mother, Eliza, was a different kettle of fish. The poor girl didn't stand a chance. I held her head down as I helped her into the car. Her brown eyes filled with tears, her nose running, she pleaded and begged...

'Please don't do this to me, Olivia. Please'.

Climbing behind the wheel of the car, I ignited the engine just as the police scanner attached to the windscreen told me there had been an accident on Brooklyn Bridge, and there was traffic straight through Manhattan. I'd never get back to the station in time to put Alex in lock up.

Thinking while driving wasn't really my forte, but I had to do something. I wasn't aware Elliott was talking to me, until I felt the jab on my ribs.

"Liv, have you heard a word I've said?".

"Sorry, El. What did you say?" I said, shaking my head back into reality.

"I was saying that Brooklyn Bridge is closed, so if we go down Jay Street, and hop on Manhattan Bridge, at least then we can get back into the city via ChinaTown".

Following his instructions, I was only vaguely listening to him talk about his wife, Kathy and their 5 children. "... and then Maureen decided it was a good idea..."

My mind was focused on Alex, as it always was when I arrested her. The truth is, her arrest wasn't even supposed to be ours. I heard it on the police scanner and reported that I'd take it as I was closest. The only reason I was closest was, since her last arrest, I had been keeping tabs on the girl. Something Elliott disapproved of. Shooting the odd glance at her, in my mirror, I could see she was a wreck. She'd brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on top. Her face was hidden, but I could hear her sobbing.

"Don't, Olivia" came Elliot's voice once again bringing me back to reality. "I know what you're thinking. She isn't a damsel in distress. She isn't yours to fix. She's a criminal".

"She's 21, El. It's not like she chose this life" I snapped at him. Refusing to talk to him the whole way back to the station, we drove in silence, the sobs of Alex filling the car. Little did Elliott know, Alex wasn't just a criminal, and she was mine to protect. I owed her mother that much.

\--------

"Here" I whispered softly to Alex, handing her my fleece. She'd lost weight since I last saw her, already dangerously thin, I could see every inch of her skeleton. Her hair, a beautiful walnut color, had been cut into a bob, and her face, blotchy from all the crying, remained as pale as ever.

"Thanks" she said timidly, throwing the fleece over her, it instantly drowning her small frame. "I'm sorry, Olivia".

I ignored her excuses and walked away, leaving her in lock up. I had heard them so many times before, and every time, I felt more and more guilty for arresting her. I promised I'd look after her, not arrest her.

Several hours dragged by as I filled in the relevant paperwork for Alex's arrest. We had missed the pick up due to the traffic, so I would have to say here with her, in lock-up, until morning. Everyone else was long gone, it was just me and her. Her sobs had long ceased, and the only sound in the squad room was the clock above J'onn's door. I stood up from my desk, thinking about going for a walk, down to the vender van outside, to stretch my legs, when something told me to go and check on Alex. I walked slowly up to her holding cell. She was asleep on the floor, using my fleece as a pillow. I unlocked the gate which was holding her inside and slid it open as quietly as I could. I took off my cardigan and sat on the floor next to her. I don't know how long I sat there, watching her chest go up and down, listening to her steady breathing and the sound of the clock in the background. I was just so mesmerized that such a beautiful girl could be caught up in such a horrible lifestyle.

\--------

**Alex POV:**

I don't know what time it was. It was dark outside and the lights of the squad room had dimmed. I went to sit up when I noticed Detective Benson sitting propped up against the cell bars, snoring lightly. Why is she sat in here I thought to myself? I watched her for a few moments, deciding whether or not I should wake her when a phone rang somewhere in the background. Olivia woke up, startled, and without realizing I was awake, stood up and left the cell, closing the gate behind her.

It wasn't the first time this had happened to me. Being arrested I mean, and it wasn't the first time Olivia had arrested me either. I could hear her talking in the distance. I got up and started pacing my cell, trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach and the dryness in my throat. It was a while before Olivia came back into the squad room, and still not noticing I was awake, she sat down at her desk and began scribbling on some paper. I coughed lightly to get her attention and immediately she looked in my direction.

"Hey you," she said in an audible whisper.

'Hey" I said back, trying to hold back the tears building in my throat.

"How did we get here again, Alex?" she said suddenly, in what was obviously a disappointed tone, turning her chair to face me. "You promised me, Alex. You promised me last time we met, you wouldn't get in any more trouble. I'm doing my best for you. I watch out for you as much as I can, but I can't keep making these things go away. People are starting to notice. I could lose my job. Who is going to protect you then? I won't be around to stop them throwing you in Rykers with your brother."

A tear rolled down her cheek. I don't know why she cares so much. No one asked her to. I certainly didn't. It's not as if I am anything to her. Just another hood rat. Just another waste of human life. Just another criminal. I didn't reply to her speech. I just turned around and walked back the other way. I heard Olivia sigh and scrape her chair across the cold, concrete floor.

"Alex, look at me," she said, behind the bars of the cell. I turned to face her. Her dark brown eyes were full of sadness. "I can't protect you if you keep getting yourself in trouble," she said in a stern voice.

"No one asked you to protect me, Olivia. I'm not a child, I can look after myself" I snapped back. I turned on my heel and sat in the shadows of the cell so she couldn't see me, and I couldn't see the disappointment on her face.

She turned away from me and muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch. I heard her chair scrape back across the floor, which told me she was back at her desk. I put my head back and rested it against the cold wall of the cell, with every intention of drifting back off to sleep. It wasn't the first time I had spent the night in a police cell, and chances are, it wouldn't be my last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia POV:**

"Alex Danvers, you are hereby found _not guilty_ of the charges against you and therefore released on your recognizance. I hope I do not see you in my courtroom again, young lady. You have had a very lucky escape. You are free to go".

I breathed a sigh of relief as the judge dismissed the jury, the case, and the court writer. Alex turned and hugged her lawyer. I got her the best one I could. Casey Novak hadn't lost a case yet, so she was the only woman for the job. I looked over at Alex, smiled weakly and left the courtroom. On the steps outside, I sat down, with my head in my hands, and breathed deeply until a voice behind me disturbed my thoughts.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm"

I looked up at where the voice had come from. J'onn, my Captain, was stood behind me. "Mind if I grab a step?" he asked, sitting down next to me before I could answer. "That was a noble thing you did for her, Olivia. You didn't have to," he said, with a surveying look on his face. His eyes were full of concern.

"I didn't do anything. I only got her a lawyer, which is her right to have one".

"Yes, but you got her the best one in the city. The only one who could get her off. What is it about this girl, Olivia? Why is she worth risking your job?".

"You don't understand, J'onn," I said with a sigh. I got to my feet, as did J'onn, and I began to walk down the steps, J'onn's footsteps echoing in the empty street behind me.

"I understand more than you know. Just be careful, Olivia. I know you have a duty of care, but so do I, and I can't keep defending you to IAB or the DEO if you aren't going to help yourself".

I turned to answer, and he had gone. How I hated when he did that. Just disappearing off the face of the earth. It was spooky. I continued to walk down the street, thinking about grabbing a coffee and doughnut before heading back to the precinct. El had taken the car. I didn't want to listen to him go on about the case, his wife, his kids, and anything else he had the habit of rambling on about, so I said I'd walk, to clear my head and get some air. It was a cool Autumn day in New York City. People bustling by, without a care in the world, getting on with their daily lives. Kids were playing in the leaves in Central Park, horses were carrying passengers along the sidewalk, and cars whizzed by, narrowly missing pedestrians who failed to look both ways before crossing the street. Lost in thought of Alex and the case, I wasn't aware of where my feet were taking me until a phone ring tone knocked me back into reality.

"Benson, Special Victims Unit," I said automatically, not registering what phone I had in my hand.

"Olivia? It's me" came the voice on the other end.

"Alex? How did you get this number?" I said discovering it was indeed my private phone.

"I know people" came her voice with a girly giggle. "I was wondering if you could meet me for coffee?"

"I'm working, Alex" I lied. I didn't think it would be a good idea to go to coffee with the criminal I had just watch walk out the courthouse, because of me and my ability to find the best lawyer in the City.

"Liar. I can see you"

"What?".

"Boo".

I jumped and turned around and there she was, stood behind me. She had changed her clothes from the ones she was wearing in court. Her jeans were ripped, her jumper hanging off her shoulders, several sizes too big. Her boots had a hole in and she didn't have a coat. She looked so small, so frail. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Are you following me?" I asked.

"No, I live right there," she said, pointing at an alleyway between two buildings. "The shelter kicked me out".

"You lasted longer than I thought you would" I said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, still without a clue where my feet were taking me. "What do you want?"

"Five minutes, Java is only a block away. Please, Olivia? I need to explain".

"I don't want or need your explanations, Alex. I just want you to stop getting in trouble. I can't defend you forever."

"Why do you keep defending me? I didn't ask you to. A year ago, I didn't know you from Adam, and now you've got my arrest cleared 3 times in the last 6 months. What's the deal?"

"It doesn't matter 'what the deal is' I snapped at Alex, starting to get frustrated. "Just stop getting yourself into trouble. I won't get you off again, even if that means having to break a promise".

Alex opened her mouth to retaliate, but my work phone ringing saved her breath.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit," I said again.

"Hey Liv, it's El. We got a case. Neighbors called it in. Young girl, a teenager they think, and a man arguing. They can hear it through the wall. Munch and Finn are in Queens chasing up a lead, so it's me and you. Where are you?"

"Still by the courthouse," I said cautiously, trying not to give too much away to Alex who was trying to catch every word.

"Alright, meet me at the Java down the road, get the coffee's in and we'll make our way downtown".

I hung up the phone with a goodbye to my partner and stuffed my phone back into my back pocket.

"Alex, I have to go. I have a case. Look, we can talk later. Here's my card. It's got my work number on it. Text me on that so I have your number and I'll call you when I get a break. No promises it will be today though. I hand Alex my business card and she smiled "and don't ever call my personal phone again." I said sternly.

"I promise".

Alex and I parted ways, and I made my way to the coffee shop where I found Elliott already sitting waiting for me, which came as no surprise as he drove like a boy racer.

"What kept you, and where's the coffee?" Elliott demanded as soon as I got in the car.

"You could have got it" I retorted. "You got here before I did".

"We'll have to skip the coffee, haven't got time now. Gotta get to this address before J'onn has our..."

"Drive then!"  
  
  
\--------------

After closing my front door, I collapsed on my couch without even turning the lights on. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept for nearly two days. The case Elliott and I had been a tough one. The ones with kids always are. I sighed and sat up on my couch and flicked the lamp on. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I noticed I had a few texts from a number I didn't recognize. I knew immediately it belonged to Alex. She had rung me a few times while I was working the case, but I didn't have the time, energy or privacy to answer. I opened the first of the text messages.

_"Hi Olivia, it's Alex. This is the number I will be using for a while. If it changes I will let you know. Alex x"_

I saved the number from the text and then deleted the thread, proceeding to the next one.

_"Hi Olivia, it's Alex again. I don't know if you got my last message. You didn't reply. I guess you are at work, but let me know when you get this. Alex x"_

_Again, I deleted the thread and continued to the last text._

_"Sorry to bother you again, Olivia, but you aren't answering the phone or my messages. Have I got the right number?" Please text me back. Alex x"_

_"Hi Alex, it's Olivia. Yes, you have got the right number. I am sorry I couldn't answer your calls or reply to your texts sooner, I have only just got in from work. I haven't slept for two days. I hope you are okay. I will call you once I've got some sleep. Olivia x"_

I put my phone, keys, gun, and badge on the table, flicked the light back off, and, without undressing, or looking at the clock, I closed my eyes with the hope of getting at least an hour before my phone went off again, alerting me to yet another case.

\--------------

I had no idea what time it was when I was awoken, from the sleep I very much deserved, by a loud thudding. I fumbled around for the lamp. It was still dark outside. I glanced at the clock on my phone. 4 am. Well, at least I got 4 hours of sleep. I clicked my phone again and noticed I had 14 missed calls and 7 texts messages all from the same number. Alex. What could she have needed me so much for? Surely she would have called 911 if it was that much of an emergency. I picked up my phone and was about to open the first text message when the loud thud came again. It was my front door. Without thinking, I grabbed my gun and headed towards the door as quietly as I could. I looked through the peephole and nearly fell over with what I saw.

Alex.

Bloody. Bruised. Beaten. I lowered my weapon and opened the door to the small figure standing on my threshold. I didn't even have time to register how she had got my address before she started to speak.

"Olivia..." she began to say, in a barely audible whisper, but before she could get another word out, she collapsed of exhaustion into my arms. She was covered in blood, her clothes were ripped and she had been badly beaten.

It was easy to carry Alex to my couch. She was lighter than my handbag. I placed her head gently on the pillow I had been laying on moments before, lifted her legs so they rested on the arm of the couch and I brushed her blood matted hair out of her face. Sighing gently, I walked over to the kitchen, turned on the tap and held a cloth underneath, with every intention of mopping as much blood off Alex's face as I could without waking her. Kneeling down beside her, wet cloth in hand, I set to work. Her eyes flickered open when the damp cloth touched her skin, her deep brown pupils starting up at me.

"Olivia"

"Shhh.." I said in the most soothing voice I could muster up, continuing to clean her face. "It's okay, you're safe here. Just close your eyes, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise". I placed my hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead, just like a mother would her daughter and continued to clean her up.

\----------

Sleeping wasn't really an option for me anymore, as Alex was sprawled out on my couch. I sat against my coffee table, crossed legged, with case files spread open across my floor, watching Alex's breathing, twitching and listening to her snoring. I couldn't concentrate on the 15 open cases Elliott and I had. I couldn't take my eyes off of Alex. I had put a blanket over her once I had finished cleaning up her face, and a glass of water on the table next to the couch with some aspirin just in case. I decided I wasn't going to call the hospital, J'onn or Elliott until I had spoken to Alex and found out what happened to her. I owed her that much at least.

I picked up the most recent case file on the pile and flipped through it, not really paying that much attention to it until I came across a picture I hadn't look at for many years. I stared at it, wondering why this file was in the pile of open cases. This case definitely wasn't open. In fact, it wasn't even my case. It happened before I was born. It is the reason I was born.

Alex coughed slightly and that brought me out of my trance. I threw the case file in the open drawer of my coffee table and slammed it shut, waking Alex in the process.

"Sorry," I said in a very apologetic tone. "I didn't mean to wake you".

"S'fine" Alex grimaced, trying to sit up.

"Hey, no stay where you are," I said getting up and rushing to her side. I handed her the water and the aspirin I had put next to her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully taking the glass and the pills out of my hand.

After taking the pills, she stared at me, as if she was trying to work out what to say to me. "I guess you're wondering how I found your address", she said eventually.

"That's not important," I said quickly. "What's important is how you got in this state?". And then before I could say or do anything, she stood up so fast she dropped the glass and tried to make her way towards my front door, grabbing her ribs in agony as she moved.

" I shouldn't have come here," she said in a panicked voice, fear written all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator POV:  
**  
*Flashback in Italics*

_"Alex! Yo, Alex," said a short man with braids and a green bandana. The mark of his gang. "Don't ignore me, tramp". _

_Alex walked quicker down the alley she always used as a shortcut, regretting her decision to do so so quickly after her release from the Toombes. _

_"Alex, if you don't stop now, I swear to God, I won't be responsible for my actions", said the man again. A_ _lex stopped dead in her path. _

_"What?" Alex said, instantly regretting the tone she used to reply. _ _Whack, a hand collided with her face causing her lip to bleed. _

_"Don't ever talk to me like that again" the man sneered. Alex knew better than to show Max any signs of weakness. Instead, she held her gaze on his face, trying to keep hers emotionless. His eyes narrowing with hatred._

_"Why'd you go and get yourself arrested, little girl? Max spat at the timid brunette who was obviously shaking with fear despite her best efforts not to show emotion. "Especially by Benson. She's watching you, you know that. The stupid cop doesn't know when to let go, or what's good for her." _

_Alex didn't respond. Again she knew better, especially when Max was in this kind of mood. Venomous. Evil. Vicious. Vindictive. She knew she was going to pay the price for getting caught trying to rob the jewelry store for Max. She knew she had to be more careful. Max was right, she knew Olivia was watching. She thought to herself "is that why I let myself get caught? So I could tell her the pain I endure every single day"._  
  
Suddenly, the alleyway became more crowded, as more bodies emerged from the shadows. Alex knew what was coming next, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to be over, and pray she would still be alive when it was.

**Olivia POV:**

I don't know how, but I managed to get Alex back to my couch before she legged it out of my front door. She put up a pretty good fight for someone who was clearly nursing at least one broken rib. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, pulling her close into me as carefully as I could. She sniffed and burst into tears. 

"Hey now, don't cry", I said brushing her hair off her face again. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm a cop, remember. 20 years in at NYPD, nothing shocks me anymore and most importantly, you're safe here."

It was like all of this emotion had built up for days, weeks even, and she was finally getting the opportunity to let it out without being judged or receiving a beating. It took me another half hour to calm her down enough for her to sit up properly and look at me. 

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and said: "I'm sorry about the glass", with a sniff, pointing at the shards scattered all over my lounge floor. 

"It's fine, babe. Don't worry about it. I have loads". I said with a little chuckle. 

"I shouldn't have come here" 

"What's happened?" I pressed on, wanting to know who had hurt her so I could arrest the bastard. 

"I can't..." she began to say, rising from my couch. 

"You aren't going anywhere", I said pushing her back down again by her shoulder. "At least not until you've cleaned yourself up".

I stood up from my couch and deadbolted my front door, and locked it with a key. Placing the key in my pocket I walked back over to the couch. 

"Now I know you aren't going anywhere I can clean up this mess and sort you out". I perched on the end of my coffee table to talk to her.

Alex went to protest again, but I put my hand up to silence her. "Don't". 

Alex admitted defeat and laid back on my couch. Taking this as a confirmation she was staying for a while, I busied myself tidying up the broken glass, and then making Alex something to eat. She was so tiny, I was scared even bumping into the table would break her. Handing her some cheese on toast, I told Alex I was going to run her a bath, and sort out my bed for her. I told her to help herself to anything she wanted in the fridge, how to work the TV and to take as much time as she needed as I would call her when her bath was ready. I left the room and quickly extracted my phone from my pocket. Opening the messages section, I quickly typed out the same text twice, sending it to both J'onn and El. 

**"Gonna be late into work tomorrow. Will explain why when I see you. I'm okay. Just got a bit of a situation here. No questions. Talk tomorrow. Liv x".**

Hoping that would be enough, for now at least. I silenced my phone and placed it on the bedside table I hadn't used to store anything since moving in and made my way to my en suite. I turned on the taps and waited for the water to rise a little before putting in bubbles, salts, and oils. I lit some candles and put the stereo on lightly in the background. I wanted Alex to relax as much as possible. I pulled some fresh, clean towels out of the linen cupboard and placed them on the rack to warm up, along with some of my PJ's that would most likely drown her, but they were the smallest pair I had. 

"Alex!" I shouted, turning the taps off. "It's all ready for you in here". I exited the bathroom, and sat on my bed waiting for Alex. She came in holding a necklace I usually wore all the time, but took off for court. 

"I like this," she said holding it up. "Fearlessness. What does it mean?"

"What it says", I chuckled. 

"You know what I mean" Alex sad rolling her eyes. "What's the story behind it?"

"I promise I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to you," I said cautiously. "After your bath". 

Alex nodded and I smiled. "Okay," she said. "That's fair". Alex stood up and walked into the bathroom and I put my necklace back on. I was just about to lie on my bed when Alex's voice came from the bathroom. "Olivia, can you help me a second?"

"Are you okay?" I said with aprehension. 

"I just need a bit of help" her voice came back. "It's okay, you can come in, I don't mind".

I slowly climbed off my bed and walked into the bathroom. Alex was stood there in her panties and sweater. "I need some help getting this off. I can't raise my arms too much, it hurts" she said matter of factly.

"Oh.. um, yeah sure I can help you with that" I replied shyly. "Raise your arms as much as you can and I'll pull it over your head".

Between us, we managed to free her from her sweater and underwear, but as soon as it hit the floor, I gasped. Her whole body was covered in bruises. All different shades. I tried so hard not to stare. 

"Oh my God, Alex, how..?" I began, but she cut me off. 

"After my bath, I promise," she said. "Will you help me get in?" she said, with a look on her face I hadn't seen anyone give me since college. 

"Uh, okay," I said holding out my hand, ready for her to hold onto. She took hold of it and lowered herself into the bath and let out a soft groan, sending shockwaves up and down my body. 

"I'll let you have some privacy," I said shakily and turned to leave the bathroom. 

"Will you stay?" Alex said, staring into my soul with those deep brown puppy eyes. "Just for a little while?" 

"If that's what you want" I replied and she nodded. Obliging to her request, I sat down on the lid of the toilet and rested my head up against the toilet roll holder, watching her intently. 20 years on the job, 41 years of age, and I had said nothing would shock me, but this did. She was so beautiful, yet so bruised and broken. Alex caught me staring as her voice brought me back into reality. 

"Liv, can I call you Liv?"

"Huh, yeah sure, everyone does," I said back, triyng to shake the feeling I had deep within my gut.

"Can you.. can you help me wash my hair?" she said in such a child-like manner. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 

"If you want me to".

"Please". 

I lifted myself off the toilet lid and knelt down by the side of the tub, bringing myself level with Alex. Grabbing the jug on the side of the bath, I filled it up and tipped it over Alex's head. She shuddered as the hot water fell down her body. 

"Sorry", I said instantly with fear, worrying that I had hurt her.

"S'okay. Was just a shock. I haven't had a warm bath in a while" she said, using the bubbles to cover up her modesty. 

Trying to be careful, I carried on pouring the water gently over her hair until it was wet enough. Adding the shampoo, I massaged it gently into her scalp, making sure I got every inch of it clean. She let out another soft moan that sent electricity up and down my body again. 

"All done, you can open your eyes now," I said, putting the jug back down on the side and getting up as quickly as possible. 

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Will you help me out?" 

"Um.."

"It's okay, I don't mind you seeing me naked" she giggled. 

"If you're sure," I said, checking it was definitely okay with her. 

"Uh-huh".

I held out my hand for Alex to hold onto, and put my other arm under hers to hoist her up. She lifted her legs out of the bath herself and what felt like a nanosecond later, she was stood there in front of me, battered and bruised, dripping wet and naked. 

"Olivia" she whispered. 

"Hmmm" I replied, taking every inch of her. 

"Come here," she said pulling me close into her. "Look at me". She pulled my chin up, forcing me to look up at her face. Her eyes poured deeply into mine. 

"Thank-you" she whispered. I felt her warm breath on my skin. "No-one has ever taken care of me like this," she said as she brushed my hair out of my face. 

"It's nothing" I whispered back, holding her gaze, hardly daring to breathe. We stood like this for what felt like an eternity and just as I was about to turn and walk away to get her a towel, Alex pulled me back and crashed her lips against mine. 


End file.
